walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Melvin (Fear)
Melvin, more commonly known as Mel is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the former leader of the Vultures and serves as the primary antagonist for the first half of Season 4. Personality Melvin is shown to be a slightly charismatic and cocky individual. When first meeting Madison, Melvin is hinted to be a cold blooded killer who will do what it takes for him and his people to survive, and doesn't appear to be bothered when telling Madison that he and the Vultures can simply wait for Madison and all of her people to die so they can take over the stadium, despite this, he does offer Madison a chance to join them, to which she refuses. Shown by his caring nature towards Charlie and conversation with Madison regarding the tragedies of his previous settlement, Melvin appears to have a softer side to him. After the death of Nick, he offers Alicia his apparently sincere condolences despite the fact that Nick killed his brother. He only loses his cool after Alicia taunts him over Ennis' death. Despite his group's motives, Melvin is indicated to actually have some morality to him unlike Ennis. When Ennis planned to attack the stadium with a herd of hundreds of oil-soaked walkers, Melvin argued with Ennis and abandoned the Vultures over the plan. After being rescued by stadium residents, Melvin went so far as to warn Madison of the impending attack and to urge her to flee to survive before the attack comes. At this point, Melvin tries to get Naomi to leave for her own safety with him and Charlie, offering her safety amongst the Vultures. This indicates that some of Melvin's earlier actions, such as offering Madison a hot dog while the stadium was starving, wasn't merely a taunt by Melvin but a genuine gesture by him. Melvin is shown to be something of a coward. When outmatched by Alicia's group, he decided to flee rather than stand his ground and mocked Naomi for trying to help John Dorie still. This proved to be his undoing as it gave Alicia a chance to take him out with a grenade launcher as he tried to flee. In his last moments, a crippled Melvin tried to get help from Alicia even after everything that had happened, leading to his demise. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Melvin's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than he has a brother named Ennis. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the zombie outbreak, Melvin eventually formed and became the leader of a group of survivors that would eventually become known as "The Vultures". He and his people survived by approaching settlements and groups of survivors and waiting patiently for these groups to eventually die as a result of the dead or circumstances orchestrated by Melvin and his people and once the survivors were all dead, Melvin and his people would take all of their resources and supplies for themselves. Under his leadership, his group also became adept at herding the dead into secure locations and marking these locations with white flags reading the number of the dead inside and these likely operated as traps for other survivors. At some point Melvin and his group found a young girl named Charlie all alone and he recruited her as one of his spies in order to infiltrate settlements and learn of the defenses and resources inside. At some point he and his people began to scavenge the area around the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium and raided several stores and took every supply. They also herded a large group of the dead into large oil tankers in the area as well. It was around this time that Melvin used Charlie as a way to infiltrate the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium with the intention to eventually kill every survivor inside and take all of their resources. Season 4 "Another Day in the Diamond" Melvin and his gang of Vultures arrive at the Dell Diamond settlement one night and calmly lure the zombies in the parking lot into a truck. He and the others then put out chairs and drink beer as they wait for someone to approach them. When Madison eventually meets with Melvin, he reveals that Charlie is his spy sent to collect information from the settlement as he reveals details about their armory and farming situation. He tells Madison that eventually he and his people will be able to take all of their things at the settlement once they are dead, hinting that they will eventually kill all of her people. Madison remains defiant but Melvin is unfazed and remains in the parking lot for a couple of days with his fellow Vultures. "Good Out Here" Melvin is seen offloading supplies in a truck and waves over Madison and Nick and wishes them luck on their supply run. "Buried" Melvin and the Vultures unload supplies outside the stadium. Melvin contacts Madison via walkie and asks if she has any relish as he’s grilling hot dogs. Madison strides over to Melvin and tells him that she is still willing to build a community together. Melvin scoffs. "Just in Case" Melvin is shown to be alive in the current time when he and his Vultures arrive in their vehicles and face off with Alicia’s group. He taunts Alicia, and her friends, saying he is "sorry" for Nick's death. Alicia taunts him back saying she's not sorry for killing Ennis, infuriating him as he was his brother. Morgan stands between everyone and tells him it doesn't have go down that way. Melvin and Alicia insist it does have to go this way. From the group's back side, the Land Rover arrives, and Naomi emerges. John is shocked to see her. Alicia is infuriated by Naomi betraying them and turns, firing her gun. She shoots John, Morgan rushes to him, and Naomi kneels beside him. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" During the shootout between Alicia's group and the Vultures, Melvin attempts to drive off in the ambulance truck, realizing he is outnumbered, but Alicia blows up the ambulance with a grenade launcher. After the Vultures are killed Melvin is seen crawling on the ground and Alicia demands to know how long Naomi colluded with the Vultures. Melvin doesn’t answer. She tells him it doesn't matter and she kills Melvin by impaling his head. In a flashback, Melvin wakes up in the infirmary and warns Madison that Ennis is planning to destroy the stadium. Madison insists that she can handle Ennis. In the infirmary, Melvin obtains a knife and orders Naomi to bring him to Charlie. Naomi punches him in the ribs and snatches the knife back. Melvin urges her to flee the stadium and invites her to leave with him and Charlie. Madison confronts Melvin about turning Naomi against her and agrees to let him, but not Charlie, go. Madison brings Melvin to the gate and gives him the supply-laden truck. As he gets in the truck, he pleads with Madison to let him take Charlie. He doesn't believe Madison can take care of her. Melvin insists she is holding on to something that is gone by building this little civilization. "No one's gone til their gone," she tells him as she forces him to leave at gunpoint. Charlie checks in with Melvin via walkie then loses reception. Charlie begs Nick, Alicia and Luciana to help Melvin. Nick and Alicia spot Melvin's Land Rover on the side of the road. They put Melvin in the back seat and inform Strand via walkie that they are bringing Melvin back to the stadium. They spot Ennis’s convoy heading toward the stadium and warn Strand that the Vultures are coming. "No One's Gone" Melvin will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Melvin has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Death Killed By *Alicia Clark While Melvin tries to flee in the Vultures' ambulance, Alicia blows up the ambulance with a grenade launcher. Later, as Alicia's group prepares to leave in the Land Rover, Alicia spots a crippled and severely wounded Melvin crawling out of the wreckage. As Melvin reaches out to her, Alicia tries to learn how long Naomi had been with the Vultures before deciding that it doesn't matter and impaling Melvin through the head, killing him. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"Another Day in the Diamond" (Flashback) *"Good Out Here" (Flashback) *"Buried" (Flashback) *"Just in Case" *"The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" *"No One's Gone" Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Texas Category:The Vultures Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Deceased